David Cummings
David Cummings '''is the creator, producer, and most frequent narrator on The Nosleep Podcast. He made his debut in S1E01's "The Stairs and the Doorway", and has appeared in practically every episode since. Appearances * '''Season 1 ** Episode 1 *** [["The Stairs and the Doorway"|'"The Stairs and the Doorway"']] ** Episode 2 *** [["My First House"|'"My First House"']] *** [["By the Light of the Firefly"|'"By the Light of the Firefly"']] *** "I Still Don't Know What to Think" *** [["The Basement"|'"The Basement"']] ** Episode 3 *** [["The Thing in the Fields"|'"The Thing in the Fields"']] *** [["Jack's Back"|'"Jack's Back"']] ** Episode 4 *** [["Stinson Beach"|'"Stinson Beach"']] ** Bonus Episode #1 *** "Butcherface" ** Episode 5 *** "I Couldn't Resist You" ** Episode 7 *** "She Found Her Way Into My Home" ** Episode 8 *** "The Woods" *** "Can You Hear the Birds Singing?" *** "Laurel Highlands" ** Episode 9 *** "A Dream My Mother Had" *** "Precious Machine" ** Episode 10 *** "ETAION" ** Episode 11: Halloween 2011 *** "A Halloween to Remember" *** "Menthenes Chapel" ** Bonus Episode #2 *** "correspondace://" ** Episode 15: Christmas 2011 *** "The Winter Fire" ** Episode 16 *** "My Friend's Mother" *** "A Debt for the Dead" ** Episode 17 *** "Grandma and Grandpa" *** "The Tunnel" * Season 2 ** Episode 1 *** "A Tale From My Grandpa" *** "The Man Who Ate Newborns" ** Episode 2 *** "The Curtis's Dragon" *** "Nine Brief Scenes From the End of the World" ** Episode 3 *** "Grow Up" *** "The WontThinkStraightTrilogy" ** Bonus Episode #1: 1st Anniversary *** "The Secret Ingredient" ** Episode 4 *** "I Won't Take Care of My Sister Anymore" *** "The Creeper in the Field" ** Episode 5 *** "Some Things are Best Left Unsaid" *** "Terror Haute" ** Episode 7 *** "The Strangest Security Tape I've Ever Seen" *** "Never, Ever Go Into the Morgue" ** Episode 8 *** "Low Hanging Clouds" *** "The Scarecrow Corpse" ** Episode 9 *** "I Can't Look My Brother in the Eyes Anymore" ** Episode 10 *** "Talent Show" *** "Working Late" ** Episode 11 *** "Don't Turn Off the Webcam" ** Episode 12 *** "Budget Cinema" ** Episode 13 *** "Animal Control" *** "Daddy Found a New Family" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2012 *** "The Witches and the Circle" *** "The Showers" ** Episode 14 *** "The Nocturnal Wanderer" ** Episode 15 *** "The Woman Holding an Orange" ** Episode 16 *** "The Silent Store" *** "Monster in the Forest" *** "Night Time Hero" *** "Alan's Story" ** Episode 17: Christmas 2012 *** "Chimneysweep" *** "The Christmas Season" *** "'Twas the Night Before Christmas" *** "Mall Santa" *** "The Mug" ** Episode 18 *** "Plot Holes" ** Episode 19 *** "Winter Memories" *** "When Your World Falls Apart" *** "The Screaming Corpse" ** Episode 20 *** "The Only Way Out" *** "Scratching" ** Bonus Episode #3: Bedtime and Other Tales of Terror *** "Bedtime" *** "Tunnels" ** Episode 21 *** "Children's Playground" *** "The Devil's Breath" ** Episode 22 *** "The First Person to Surgically Remove Their Own Brain" *** "An Unexpected Guest" ** Episode 23 *** "Camera #36" *** "She Was Just a Child" ** Episode 24 *** "Cheyenne to Portland" *** "Stranger in the Night" *** "We All End Up Here" *** "You May See Some People" ** Episode 25 *** "Jack in the Box" *** "Autopilot" *** "Always Leave Work on Time" *** "Psychosis" * Season 3 ** Episode 1 *** "In the Darkness of the Fields" *** "The House With Painted Doors" ** Episode 2 *** "The Passanger" *** "Ultrasound" ** Bonus Episode #1: 2nd Anniversary *** "Frost" ** Episode 3 *** "DECEASD" *** "Eggs" *** "New Neighbors" ** Episode 4 *** "Drinking Games" *** "Fake Beats" *** "Bird Flu" *** "One Condition" ** Episode 5 *** "The Mine" *** "Losing a Friend on Facebook" ** Episode 6 *** "Bigger Fish" *** "I've Been Intimate With a Ghost" ** Episode 7 *** "Just Another Night" *** "Why I Didn't Shower For 21 Years" *** "Say Cheese!" ** Episode 8 *** "2,300 a Day" *** "Calls From My Girlfriend" *** "The Midnight Hike" ** Episode 9 *** "The Terrorizing of a Substitute Teacher" *** "My Grandfather Knew Why We Run From the Dark" ** Episode 10 *** "Olivia" *** "What Stays Behind" ** Episode 11 *** "Anecdotes in Ashes" *** "Patient Stigma" *** "Captivity" ** Episode 12 *** "Trust" *** "What the Paperboy Saw" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2013 *** "October 30th" *** "Tempting Fate" *** "Hunger" ** Bonus Episode #3: Halloween 2013 *** "Exit 21" ** Episode 13 *** "3931" ** Episode 14 *** "You Won't Hear About This on the News" *** "8th-Grade Math" ** Episode 15: Christmas 2013 *** "The Dead Girl's Valentine" *** "Don't Turn on the Lights, Mommy" *** "The Christmas Tree" ** Episode 16 *** "The Voice on the Radio" *** "The Cross by the Railroad Tracks" ** Episode 17 *** "I Used to Sit There" *** "1957" *** "Tonight Us" ** Episode 18 *** "Grandpa's Second Voice" *** "Heart of Plastic" *** "DMV" *** "The Holes in My Teeth" *** "Holsey Farms" ** Episode 19 *** "My Basement" *** "Won't You Invite Me Inside?" ** Episode 20 *** "Unknown Cargo" ** Bonus Episode #4 *** "Operation Stingray" ** Episode 21 *** "The Cecil Hotel" *** "Just Another Lee-Enfield Rifle" *** "Viola's Baby" *** "The Warren" ** Episode 22 *** "The Last Train Home" ** Episode 23 *** "The Stuff My Grandpa Saw" *** "Sessions With Sara" ** Episode 24 *** "Channel 6" *** "I Never Saw the Light" ** Bonus Episode #5: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 1 *** "Museum of Death" *** "I Really Don't Drink Much" *** "Next Time You'll Know Better" *** "A Good Wife" *** "The Final Sin" *** "The Last Dance" *** "A Woman's Place is in the Home" *** "I Didn't Forget" *** "Twenty-Five Yeas" *** "This is Why I Hate Clowns" *** "I Hate it When Charlie Has to Go Away" *** "A Change of Dates" *** "Wendigo" *** "Behind Closed Doors" *** "The Black Lagoon" *** "Honeymoon at the Falls" ** Episode 25 *** "Toothache" *** "The Artist" *** "The Melancholy of Herbert Solomon" * Season 4 ** Bonus Episode #1 *** "Kingdom" ** Episode 1 *** "How to See the Future" ** Bonus Episode #2: 3rd Anniversary Special *** "The Contract" *** "A Klondike Horror" ** Episode 2 *** "The Black Rain" ** Episode 3 *** "Canadian Paranormal Investigator" *** "The Hobbit Hole" ** Episode 4 *** "21 Day Quarantine" *** "Always Act as if Someone is Watching You" *** "Paradise Pine" *** "The Queen's Guard" ** Episode 5 *** "The Copycat Neighbors" *** "A Lack of Evidence" ** Episode 6 *** "Mr. Leaves" *** "The Disappearance of Ashley Morgan" *** "Relationships" ** Episode 7 *** "I Kept a Souvenir" *** "Drains in the Floor" *** "American Whitehair" ** Episode 8 *** "Torso" *** "Dinner By Swamplight" *** "Witness Protection" *** "Method Acting" ** Episode 9 *** "A Family Portrait" *** "The Diner" *** "The Devil Lives on Old Mill Road" ** Episode 10 *** "Lumpy" ** Episode 11 *** "Room 401" *** "Who Killed Sara Cooper?" *** "For the Glory of God" *** "The Crawlers" ** Episode 12 *** "What Hurricane Sandy Uncovered" *** "A Childhood Memory" *** "Ash Hollow" ** Episode 13 *** "Ghosts of Nagasaki" *** "Fresh Luck to Its Owner" *** "Find Her" *** "An Email I Should Never Have Received" *** "You're Next" *** "He Said His Wife Was Pregnant" ** Episode 14 *** "Ditch or Die" *** "A Campfire Story" *** "Dinosaur Bones" *** "She'd Recently Lost a Child" *** "The Stump" ** Episode 15: Halloween 2014 *** "The Albino Farm" *** "Adrift" *** "Bye Bye Love" *** "Room 733" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2014 *** "A Scent of Whiskey and Floral" *** "Corn Mazes are Supposed to be Fun" *** "A Halloween Partnership" *** "Clown?" *** "The Afterlife Experiment" ** Episode 16 *** "A Helping Hand" *** "The Girl in the Tree" *** "The Graveyard Beside My House" *** "The Lockbox" ** Episode 17 *** "On the Radio" *** "A Message in a Very Old Bottle" *** "Journal of Decedent: Elaine Anderson" *** "The One-Way Tunnel" ** Episode 18 *** "The Aquarium" *** "A.I." *** "The Deer Gods" ** Episode 19 *** "Experiences of a Hypnotist" *** "The Church Basement" *** "Long-Term Care" *** "Edith's Memory" ** Episode 20 *** "It Would Be My Sister" *** "The Wilson Ranch Incident" ** Episode 21: Christmas 2014 *** "Lights" *** "The Special Christmas Ornaments of Mr. Everett" ** Episode 22 *** "Relationships are Hard" *** "Her Seventh" *** "I'm Not One of Those Kinds of Cops" ** Episode 23 *** "Unknown Caller" *** "I Loved My Dog" *** "Hot Singles in Your Area" *** "The Mailbox in the Woods" ** Episode 24 *** "A Shortcut Home" *** "The Lovers" ** Bonus Episode #4 *** "My Drive Home" ** Episode 25 *** "Copper Canyon" *** "New Fish" ** Bonus Episode #5: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 2 *** "Let Go" *** "When the World is Running Down" *** "Homonyms" *** "Blood Samples" *** "The Crawling Man" *** "They Got the Definition Wrong" *** "Jeff Went Left" *** "Preserved" *** "The Voice in My Head" *** "Poor Choices" *** "Do Your Homework" * Season 5 ** Bonus Episode #1 *** "An Internet Prank" ** Episode 1 *** "Pictures of a Nightmare" *** "Painting of a Hallway" *** "Free Coffee with Order of Pie" ** Episode 2 *** "I Thanked the Man That Murdered My Only Friend" *** "The Jack Monster" *** "Every Computer Makes Mistakes" *** "I Regret Ever Working at the South Pole" ** Episode 3 *** "I Love My Big Sister" *** "Ruined Sheets" *** "Pop Go the People" *** "Don't Make Eye Contact with the Mannequins" *** "Tourist Mine" *** "I Found a Dead Girl's Diary" ** Episode 4 *** "Flight 370" ** Episode 5 *** "I Used to Hack Baby Monitors" *** "The Puzzler's Box" *** "The Atlas Room" *** "The D&D Group" *** "Madness Above the Clouds" ** Bonus Episode #2: Week Off *** "The Mouth of God" ** Episode 6 *** "The Beeping Sound" *** "The Splash" *** "The Initiation of Ryan Candle" *** "Now and Forever" *** "Sleep Tight" *** "I Used to Work Night Security at a Zoo" ** Episode 7 *** "What I Found" *** "She Was Such a Sweetie Pie" *** "Salt in the Dark River" *** "The Treehouse" ** Bonus Episode #3 *** "Does Anyone Know a Good Plumber?" ** Episode 8 *** "The Worst Thing About Growing Old" *** "The Prank" *** "Spring Cleaning" *** "The Strange Case of James Monroe" ** Episode 9 *** "Calls From My Grandmother" *** "Off the Beaten Path" ** Bonus Episode #4 *** "I Don't Want to Die Without Anyone Knowing" ** Episode 10 *** "Whistling from the Well" *** "They Walk Slowly, But They Never Stop" *** "Mr. Wednesday" *** "All Doors Lead to the Hallway" *** "A Possessed House" ** Episode 11 *** "PHDSD - A Case Study" *** "I Fell in Love With My Best Friend" *** "One Last Customer" *** "The Siren of the Sound" ** Episode 12 *** "The Oddkids" *** "I Knew He Was Cheating on Me" *** "A White iPhone 4S" ** Episode 13 *** "Hitler's Favorite Concentration Camp" *** "The Crushing Fist" *** "Gristle" ** Bonus Episode #5 *** "Blue Ridge" ** Episode 14 *** "Super Max Dreams" *** "An Incident at My School" ** Episode 15 *** "I Found a Laptop" *** "An Incident at My School II" ** Episode 16 *** "The Anomaly" *** "Renovations" *** "I Should Have Known" ** Episode 17 *** "The Perfect Family" *** "From Hell, You Must Entertain Heaven" *** "Love, Abby" *** "Elsewhere, Kentucky" *** "Nearby" ** Episode 18 *** "The Apartment Across the Street" *** "Your Body and You" *** "The Well Went Bad on the Pierson Farm" ** Episode 19 *** "I Investigate Hauntings for a Living" *** 'Your Local Small Town Library" *** "The Lost Town of Deepwood, Pennsylvania" ** Bonus Episode #5 *** "The Spider of My Love" ** Episode 20 *** "Need Not Apply" *** "The Real 'Men in Black'" *** "My Grandfather's Last Story" *** "Grayson's Statement" *** "She Beneath the Tree" ** Episode 21 *** "My Family Was on the Run" ** Episode 22 *** "Voices in the Spirit Box" *** "My Grandfather's Journal" *** "Beacon House" ** Episode 23 *** "The Girl in the Shed" *** "The Week it Rained" *** "The Horrible and Awe-Inspiring Experiments of Dr. Kalivaki" *** "The Pigeons Around Here Aren't Real" ** Episode 24 *** "I Can't Disappoint My Father" *** "As Helen Remembered It" ** Episode 25 *** "The Whistlers" ** Bonus Episode #6: Old Time Radio, Vol. 1 ** Bonus Episode #7: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 3 * Season 6 **'Bonus Episode #1' ***'"An Itch That Needed Scratching"' **'Episode 1' ***"My Guardian Angel" ***"I Was an Air Traffic Controller" **'Episode 2' ***"Why I Stopped Babysitting" ***"One Bad Case of Pinkeye" ***"Locking Himself In" ***"How Much?" ***"Mr. Pershing" **'Episode 3' ***'"My Brother Kept Talking"' **'Episode 5' ***"On Spiderbite Key" ***"Manufacturer Recall" ***"One Night in Slawson Furnace" **'Episode 6: Halloween 2015' ***"Through the Mask" ***"Burn" ***"The Last Halloween" **'Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2015' ***"Performance Art" ***"Stories for My Daughter" **'Episode 7' ***'"Uncle Jerry's Family Fun Zone"' ***"Mr. Sweetly" ***"Something Wrong is Happening in Las Vegas" **'Episode 8' ***"Rooms Available for Cheap" ***"A Strange Call" ***'"Persistence of Vision"' **'Episode 9' ***"The Ballad of Sadie and Madeline" ***"Be Careful Whose Messes You Clean Up" **'Episode 10' ***'"Greetings, Janet"' ***"I Give Children Nightmares" ***"My Husband Saw Something Terrible" **'Episode 11' ***'"The Grinding"' ***"The Dry Man" **'Episode 12' ***"Hiking in New Hampshire" **'Episode 14' ***"My Old Best Friend" **'Episode 15' ***"Follicles of Fear" ***"The Prince Edward Viaduct" ***"The Defense Attorney" ***"They Move Through the Trains" ***"The House Sitters" **'Episode 16' ***"Close the Door and Have a Seat" ***"The Kids in Cold Creek" ***"The Proselyte" **'Episode 17' ***'"My Friend From College"' ***"The Journal of Soul Selling" **'Episode 18' ***"Black Magic" ***'"Bacon Came Back"' ***"To the New Caretaker of Checkerspot Island" **'Episode 19' ***'"Recluse"' ***"Animal Crackers" **'Episode 20' ***'"The Bonds of Marriage"' **'Episode 21' ***"Paper Girl" ***"Ludlow Sanitarium" **'Episode 22' ***"I Was an Observant Child" ***"Undying Love" ***"Search and Rescue - Pt. 5" **'Episode 23' ***"Ten Days, Ten Pills" ***"We All Love Feeling Scared" ***"The Reaping of Bobby Ward" **'Episode 24' ***"Do You Love Her?" **'Episode 25' ***"Creeping Crimson" ***"Better Days" **'Bonus Episode #4: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 4"' *'Season 7' **'Episode 1' ***"The Mary Hillenbrand Cassette" **'Episode 2' ***"The Pocket Watch" ***"Soundman" ***"If You Want to Live, Look Down" **'Episode 3' ***"She's Waiting in the Reflection" ***"Moniathin's Nest" ***"The Super Bowl Party" **'Episode 4' ***"Backwater Lullaby" ***"A Series of Strange Occurrences" ***"A Very Bad Place to Hide" ***"The Lighthouse Boy" ***"The 1%: Part 1" **'Episode 5' ***'"Soft Teeth"' ***"The 1%: Part 2" **'Episode 6' ***"Ten-Twenty" ***"The Proposition" ***"The 1%: Part 3" **'Episode 7' ***"Bilderberg Road" ***"A Homeless Man Died in a Parking Lot" **'Episode 8' ***"Down in the Library Basement" ***"Long Haul" **'Episode 9' ***'"The Slog"' ***"Purity Falls" ***"The Fake Cemetery on Richmond Road" ***"Late Night" ***"Meltdown" ***"Feed the Pig" **'Episode 10: 5th Anniversary' ***'"Bennington Snodgrass Goes Courting"' ***"The Last Letter of Marcus Finch" ***"Anniversary" **'Episode 11' ***"I Got a Sister For My Seventh Birthday" ***"My Uncle Ford" ***"Placement" ***"Johnny's Notebook" **'Episode 12' ***"The Djinn Bottle" ***"My Sister Was Murdered" ***'"When Hell Comes Knocking"' **'Episode 13' ***"The Morozova Gift" ***"Family Tree" ***"Honey in Your Tea" ***"The Devil's Toybox" **'Episode 14' ***"Rita" ***"The Children in Our Family Are Cursed" ***"How I Got My New Dog" **'Episode 15' ***"A Scarecrow for God" **'Episode 16' ***"Aren't You a Sweetheart?" ***"What I Saw Beneath the Riptide" **'Episode 17' ***"Rain Berserker" **'Episode 18' ***"The Woman Made of Glass" ***"Dead Arm" ***"My Little Sister" ***"My Grandmother Had Alzheimer's" **'Episode 19' ***'"The Graveyard Lottery"' ***"A Hoarder's House" ***"Stolen Tongues: Part 2" **'Episode 20' ***"Continuity and Equilibrium" ***"The Psycho from Sophomore Year" **'Episode 21' ***"Sisters in the Snow" ***"Real Life Horror Experience" ***"Cubicle Farm" ***"Stolen Tongues: Finale" **'Episode 22' ***"Down in the Library Basement" ***"The Thing in the Rust" **'Episode 23' ***"The Screaming Man" ***'"63 Years Ago"' **'Episode 24' ***"The Tall Man of Briarbell, Missouri" ***"A Taste Worth Savoring" ***"The Burning House" ***"How I Became a Vegetarian" **'Episode 25' ***"Borrasca" **'Bonus Episode #2: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 5' **'Bonus Episode #3: Old Time Radio, Vol. 3' ***"A Draw to the Listener" **'Bonus Episode #4' ***"Stranded on Lake Michigan" *'Season 8' **'Episode 1' ***'"The Pancake Family"' ***"I Found Margaret's Diary" **'Episode 2' ***"Forgetful Jones" **'Episode 3' ***"Neither Here Nor There" ***"The Nuclear Incident on Bumblebee Lane" **'Episode 4: Halloween 2016' ***"The Last Passenger" ***"We Don't Do Halloween" **'Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2016' ***"The Coffin in the Hills" ***"The Seed of Allhallowtide" **'Episode 5' ***"The Toy Box" ***'"Hand of Glory"' ***"We Call Them Flesh Clowns" ***"The Black Tree" **'Episode 6' ***"The Closing Shift at Pizza Hut" ***"Lily Doll" ***"Halloween Under the Irish Cultural Center" **'Episode 7' ***"In My Handwriting" **'Episode 8' ***'"Radio"' ***"There's Something in Forest Glen National Park" ***"Mr. Thompson" ***"A Hunt in Pennsylvania" ***"Obsidian" **'Episode 9' ***"Skull Witch of Schuykill" ***'"Prison is Hell"' **'Episode 10' ***"Happy Turkey Day" ***"The Murder in My Backyard" ***"Magic Marty" **'Episode 11: Christmas 2016' ***"It Had Antlers" ***"My Dad, Chuckles, and a Blue Striped Hat" ***"The Yule Tithe" ***"Christmas Land" ***"Let Nothing You Dismay" **'Episode 12' ***'"I Could Live Forever or Die Tomorrow"' ***"The Unknown Hiker" ***"Mother of Sorrows" **'Episode 13' ***"Red Ink" ***"The New Beginnings Center" **'Episode 14' ***"Sergeant Darwin" ***"In My Line of Work" **'Episode 15' ***"The Truth of the Thorton House" ***"The Fetal Position" ***"All Roads Go Somewhere" **'Episode 16' ***"Things That Go Bump in the Night" ***"White Birch Lodge" ***"Today Ends Badly" **'Episode 17' ***"Mrs. Willinson's Homemade Jam" ***"The Handler" **'Season 8 Bonus Episode #2' ***"From a Watery Grave" **'Episode 19' ***"Even Demons Need to Study" **'Episode 21' ***"My Last Prank" ***"The Open Place in Cambodia" **'Episode 22' ***"Wallmart" ***"I Should Have Cancelled Class" **'Season 8 Bonus Episode #3' ***'"Feed the Pig II"' **'Episode 23' ***"Number 3" ***"The Smiling Ones on Space Station Mir" **'Episode 24' ***"Every Drug Takes Something" ***"The Town I Grew Up in Was Torn Apart by a Serial Killer" **'Episode 25' ***"There's Something Beneath Denver International Airport" ***"My Dad Finally Told Me What Happened That Day" **'Season 8 Bonus Episode #4: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 6' **'Season 8 Bonus Episode #5: Old Time Radio, Vol. 4' ***"And the Abyss Stared Back" *'Season 9' **'Episode 1' ***"I Call Them Twists" ***"Birch Faces" **'Episode 2' ***"Mold Kills" ***"Don't Go Camping Alone, Ever" **'Episode 3' ***"The Nightmarish Collapse of Alex Drew" ***"Garbage" **'Episode 4' ***"The Capacity for Evil" ***"Feed Them, Leave Them, or Feed Them" **'Episode 5' ***"Never Give Directions to Strangers" ***"My Uncle Had Brain Bubbles" ***"A Lesson on Applied Narratives" **'Episode 6' ***"When I Died" ***"Change" ***"Snails" ***"The Smiling Ones on Space Station Mir - Part 2" **'Episode 7' ***"Too Close to Home" ***"The Forest of a Thousand Legs" ***"What I Saw on Granny's Farm" **'Episode 8' ***"Confessor to the Dead" ***"Taco Tuesday" **'Episode 9' ***"The Secrets Inside Dune" ***"An Unwelcome Audience" ***"When it Rains in the Woods" **'Episode 10' ***"Burn" ***"An Unusual Collection" ***"There's Nothing in Forest Glen National Park" ***"Thank You for Calling" ***"Trying to Remember a Pop Song" **'Episode 11' ***"The Deepest Part of the Ocean is Not Empty" ***"Wake Up" **'Episode 12' ***"A Faint Pink Scar" ***"The Gargoyle Song" ***"I Listen to the Ground Scream" ***"There's Something Underneath Southern Utah" ***"Graphic Design" **'Episode 13' ***'"The Story of My Grandfather's Missing Arms"' ***"My Name is Jake, and I'm an Alcoholic" ***"Mrs. Michaud's House" **'Episode 14' ***"The Missing Radio Hosts" ***"Beware the Sunnyside Retirement Center" ***"A Forgotten Curio Shop" ***"They Stalk the Thicket" **'Episode 15' ***"Play it Again" ***"I Bought a Murder House" ***"My First Student" ***"To Secrets Forgotten" **'Episode 16' ***"I First Met the Devil When I Was Eight Years Old" ***"I am an Exterminator in a College Town" ***"The Orangutans are Skeptical of Changes in Their Cages" **'Episode 17' ***"When the Clock Stops" **'Episode 18' ***"The Girls of Green Meadow" ***"The Kings Inn Motel" ***"Apotemnophilia" ***"Gateway into Dreams" **'Episode 19' ***"Fran and Jock" ***"Don't Be the Last Off the Train" ***"The Proposition" **'Episode 20' ***"Don't Use Elevators" ***"My Brother Ben, Who Was Adopted" ***"Have You Ever Been to Bunnyman Bridge?" ***"The Ashland Police Department's Evidence Locker" ***"My Ancestor's Sacrifice" ***"Cold Feet" **'Episode 21' ***"I Bet I Can Make You Smile" ***"Never Trust the Online Reviews" ***"My Grandpa Has Demanded I Be Cremated" ***"My Grandfather's World War Two Story" **'Episode 22' ***"His Horoscope Said He'd Be Coming Home" ***"Arkansas Sleep Experiment" **'Episode 23' ***"The Door in the Middle of the Woods" ***"Mr. Banana" ***"Resting Lich Face" **'Episode 24' ***"Making Deals with Devils" ***"A Tiller of the Ground" **'Episode 25' ***"The Hidden Webpage" **'Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2017 (Free Version)' ***"Bottom of the Barrel" ***'"Voices"' **'Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2017' ***"Beyond the Veil" ***"Midnight Rendezvous" **'Bonus Episode #3: Old Time Radio, Vol. 5' ***"To Know Me Come Find Me" **'Bonus Episode #4: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 7' *'Season 10' **'Episode 1' ***"Half Moon Island" **'Episode 2' ***"Rosewood and Vine" ***"Gehenna" **'Episode 3' ***"The Good People of a Good Town" ***"Wade's Waiting Room" ***"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" **'Episode 4' ***'"To Dust"' ***"Don't Become a Fire Lookout in Montana" **'Episode 5' ***"Esther" ***"Ice Cream in the Dark" ***"The Hum" **'Episode 6' ***"The Black Square" **'Episode 8' ***"What they Deserved" **'Episode 9' ***"The Fetch" **'Episode 10' ***'"The Cold Grip of Death"' ***"The Dancing Flames of Fear" **'Episode 12' ***"My Anime Body Pillow" ***"So Praise Him" ***"Sky Turns Red" **'Bonus Episode #2: Valentine's Day 2018' ***"What Happens When the Stars Go Out" **'Episode 13' ***"A Job for John" ***"The Grand Reopening of Hellmouth Pass" ***"The Little Man" **'Episode 16' ***"The Black Square is Growing" **'Bonus Episode #3: Live in Chicago' ***"Seeing Sights" ***"Escape the Black Farm" ***"Piper" **'Episode 19' ***'"The One-Headed Hound"' ***"Gambo's Game Room" **'Bonus Episode #4' ***"Escape the Dungeon" **'Episode 20' ***"Russian Ice Roads" ***"We Forgot About Muriel" ***"Gaps in the Memory" **'Episode 21' ***"Thin Ice" ***"A High-Stakes Game" **'Episode 22' ***'"The Classifieds"' **'Episode 23' ***'"Not Everything Drowns"' ***"Dad's Famous Preserves" **'Episode 25' ***"Return to a Seaside British Pub" **'Bonus Episode #5: Old Time Radio, Vol. 6' ***"The Mark of Markus Hellfire" ***"The Audition" ***There's Something in Room 306" **'Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 8' ***'"The Thursday Girls"' ***"The Evening Cycle" ***"My Toddler Holds His Breath While Crying" *'Season 11' **'Episode 1' ***"In the Quiet Hours" **'Episode 2' ***"Not Your Standard Phobia" **'Bonus Episode #2: 7th Anniversary' ***'"Containment"' ***"An Honest Man" ***'"Sweet Sixteen"' ***"Gray House" ***"Stock Photos" ***"Cricket Hills" **'Episode 3' ***"A Eulogy for My Uncle" **'Episode 4' ***"Mimicry" **'Episode 5' ***"Long Night at the Nursing Home" ***"Home Grown" ***"Transformation Tuesday" ***"Containing Secrets" **'Episode 7' ***"Yes/No" ***"The Start of a Haunting" **'Episode 8' ***"Effects Vary" ***"In a Land of Weeping Corpses" **'Episode 9' ***"The Winchester Woods" ***"The Trees Are Not What They Seem"